


Celebrate!

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [18]
Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: The best way to celebrate is to throw a party with music and dancing.





	Celebrate!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge. The prompt is 'dancing'.

"You wanna dance, Glitch?" Wyatt asked, offering his hand to the Royal Advisor.

Taking his hand, Glitch said, "I thought you'd never ask, Cain."

"I can't let you be a wallflower," Wyatt replied with a small smile, leading Glitch onto the dance floor. "Forget all the women who ignored you."

Following Wyatt's lead, they began to dance around the room. "I'm surprised you even know dances like this."

"I got advice from a friend," Wyatt admitted, blue eyes flitting towards where Ahamo and the Queen danced together.

Glitch raised his eyebrows, amused. "You really asked for help?"

"Is that such a surprise?" Wyatt didn't seem offended by question, but amused.

Shrugging, Glitch gasped and grabbed Wyatt's shoulders when he lowered him into a dip. "It would seem I'm not the only one who's a deep well."

Laughing, Wyatt helped him straighten up. Something caught his eye and he looked over to see Jeb bowing to Azkadellia. "Would you look at that?"

"He must have taken lessons, too," Glitch remarked as Jeb led Azkadellia onto the dance floor.

Something Jeb said made Azkadellia laugh, warm and happy. A louder, brighter laugh overlaid hers as DG and Raw took the floor as well, dancing inexpertly, but happily. "If we've come this far after just one annual, imaging how far we'll come after five or ten."

"Or twenty." Glitch sighed happily and rested his cheek on Wyatt's shoulder. "I'm looking forward to it."

Wyatt rested his cheek against Glitch's curls, hardly noticing the cold metal of the zipper anymore. "So am I."


End file.
